Being Good Parents
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Baggage and all' where Kurt and Blaine are trying to be the best parents they can be to Jayden, Elliot and Addison.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was sitting in his office, working on a new piece for his fashion line, and his secretary called him.

"Mr Hummel," She said right away. "There is a call for you. Jayden's school principal."

"What?" Kurt muttered to himself and answered the call. "Kurt Hummel speaking."

The principal explained that Jayden had been involved in a fight with another jock, and that he needed to come in. Calling Blaine on the way, he got to the school and saw his seventeen year old sitting with a boy who looked shaken up and another wearing a letterman jacket, and his father.

"Please tell me you weren't in a fight?" Kurt looked at Jayden.

"I was," Jayden said quietly. "And I'm sorry. But, you have to hear my side of the story."

"There is _no _reason to become violent," Kurt shook his head. "Violence is never the answer."

"It was my fault Mr Hummel – Anderson," The shaken boy spoke up. "Jayden was defending me."

"Defending you?" The principal now piped up. "How?"

"Kyle torments me on a daily basis," The boy began. "He throws me into lockers and dumpsters. Today, he slammed me into a locker when we were talking about our biology assignment and Jayden told him to leave me alone."

"Is that true?" The principal asked.

"I never touched either of the fags," Kyle answered. "I wouldn't want to catch their germs."

"I have a girlfriend," Jayden rebutted. "Which is more than anyone can say about you."

"Okay," The principal looked at them. "All three of you have after school detention tomorrow. Now you can go home, and try to resolve your problems next time."

Kurt saw Jayden's face when he received the punishment. The seventeen year old could understand how he and Kyle deserved detention, but not the poor shaken up boy. He didn't do anything wrong – and Kurt knew what it was like to be in his shoes. They got home and Kurt took one look at Jayden.

"I'll start with the laundry," Jayden looked at Kurt. "But I don't understand how Alex got detention. He didn't do anything wrong."

"I know what it is like to be in Alex's shoes," Kurt looked at Jayden. "And you did the right thing by telling Kyle to leave him alone, but you shouldn't have got in a fight with him, Jayden. I thought you knew better."

"I know," Jayden said, starting his chores. "But I don't think it's fair that Alex gets pushed around, and in trouble because he likes guys."

"It isn't fair," Kurt looked at the boy. "But once he gets out of high school, it will be okay."

Blaine came how with the twins later on and that night Kurt explained what happened.

"He got in a fight," Kurt shook his head, finishing his moisturising routine. "I have tried so hard to tell him not to be violent."

Blaine looked at him. "He knows what he did was wrong. What did the guy say anyway?"

"He called them _fags_. I just really hope he learns from this," Kurt breathed in heavily. "I don't want him punching every guy who calls him gay.

"I don't think Jayden handled that correctly," Blaine answered. "But I still remember how angry I got when people said that to me. He's a good kid, Kurt, and he understands what he has done wrong."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: A few of you said that you wanted a sequel, so this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine," His manager snapped him out of his daze. "Are you with us?"

"Yeah," Blaine shook his head. "Where were we?"

"Your new album," She rolled her eyes. "You have a photo shoot for the cover tomorrow."

"Okay," Blaine answered. "I'll remember that."

Blaine went to put the date in his diary, and stopped when he saw what the date was. It was a month until their ten year wedding anniversary. He made a note to plan something special for him. He got home for the Friday night dinner, and Kurt was preparing everyone.

"Blaine," He said as Blaine entered the room. "I collected the plane tickets today."

"Plane tickets," Blaine paused for a moment. "Oh yeah, Mercedes wedding is next month."

Mercedes was the last of the New Directions to get married. She and Sam had been dating since high school, but they not married. They had been engaged for almost nine years, and had three kids together. Mercedes had always said she would get married when she had the time – she just never got around to it, until now.

"Yes Blaine," Kurt laughed. "Thank god she and Sam are finally tying the knot."

Everyone came to the table, and began dinner, when Kurt announced the news.

"Doesn't Aunt Mercedes live in LA?" Jayden, who was almost 17 asked.

"Yeah she does," Kurt answered. "And that's where we are going next month. And I was thinking while we were there-"

"Please can we go to Disneyland?" Addison cut Kurt off.

"Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel are taking Fanny and Chris there," Kurt answered. "And I thought we could tag along."

Since Elliot and Addison were born, Rachel and Finn had decided not to leave Fanny as an only child and almost exactly a year later, they had Chris, who was named after Finn's father.

"We're going to Disneyland?" Elliot asked. When Kurt looked at childhood photos of Blaine, he was almost a spitting image of Elliot, at the same age, down to the glasses that they both wear.

"Yes we are." Kurt answered; as Addison started screaming her lungs out, talking about all the princesses she wanted to meet. The only person who hadn't said anything was Jayden.

"Disneyland sounds fun," Jayden said before Kurt asked him. "But maybe I can check out UCLA while were there too."

"We can do that," Blaine responded. "Is that where you want to go?"

"Maybe," Jayden, who had just about to finish his junior year answered. "I'd like to keep my options open anyway."

"I thought you were thinking about college in New York?" Kurt asked.

"I am," Jayden looked at the man in his mid-thirties. "I just want to see the school dad, as a possibility."

"I am not looking forward to flight," Blaine laughed, pointing to Addison. "Were not even in LA yet."

That night, Blaine looked at their itinerary and realised they would still be in LA for their anniversary. He wanted it to be a special night, and he had the perfect idea.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Disneyland or anything else here.**

**A/N: THANK YOU for the alerts and reviews. I hope you are enjoying this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed, and it was two weeks until they were going to LA. On a usual school day, Addison would wake Kurt up – but on this day, he was woken by his alarm. He knocked on the doors of all three bedrooms and minutes later, Jayden and Elliot both appeared, dressed for school.

"Where's Addi?" Blaine asked, walking into the kitchen. "Do you want me to wake her?"

"I'll do it," Kurt banged on the bedroom door and heard a muffled response. "Addison, are you okay?"

He opened the door and the small girl was lying in her bed, complaining that she felt 'yucky and scratchy'. Kurt checked her temperature, and noticed the itchy spots on her stomach. He exited the room and looked at Blaine.

"What's happening?" Blaine asked, coming over to him.

"Remember when Jayden got the chicken pox and then I got it," Kurt asked as Blaine nodded. "I think Addison has them. I am going to call a doctor, but she can't go to school."

"Elliot," Blaine looked at the small boy. "He will catch them. He is the only one who isn't immune."

"We just have to hope for a miracle," Kurt responded. "It's not like we can send him away for a week."

The doctor's appointment was made and Blaine took Addison to confirm what both men knew she had. Almost week had gone by, and Addison was much better. She was even asking to go back to school. Kurt and Blaine both thought they had defeated the odds, until they got a phone call from the school nurse saying Elliot had them.

"Will I be able to go to LA?" The six year old asked weakly.

"Hopefully," Blaine commented. "We'll see Elliot."

Six days later and Elliot was not feeling any better. He still had his fever, and the men were starting to deal with the fact they couldn't take a sick child with them on a six hour flight.

"You go," Blaine said that night. "I'll stay back with El. Mercedes is your best friend and I've been to Disneyland before."

"I feel so bad for Elliot," Kurt responded. "Missing out on Disneyland for a six year old is scarring."

"I'm sure he'll have plenty of opportunities in his life to go," Blaine laughed. "Disneyland isn't going anywhere any time soon."

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine woke up to screaming. Addison and Elliot were fighting over something and Kurt walked in to see the boy, who had some colour back in his skin.

"I see you're feeling better," Kurt looked at the boy. "Maybe you can go to LA tomorrow."

"Please daddy," Elliot asked. "I feel a lot better."

"What's happening?" Blaine asked as he walked into the room.

"I think we're all going to LA now." Kurt responded as Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt took the boy to the doctors that day, just to make sure he wasn't contagious anymore and when the doctor gave him the all clear, Kurt was relieved. Their flight was the next morning, and when they got to the airport, Blaine took one look at Addison, who was basically bouncing off the walls.

"Please say I'm not next to her." Blaine laughed, as Kurt checked the tickets.

"I am," Kurt answered. "I'm with the twins and you're with Jayden."

"Thank god." Jayden commented.

They got to LA after what Kurt concluded to be the longest six hour flight. There was only so much princess conversations one person can take in a day.

"Wow," Elliot commented as they left the plane. "LA is cool."

"Were still in the airport," Blaine laughed. "Look, there's Uncle Cooper."

Elliot and Addison raced over to Cooper who wasn't expecting to be bombarded with hugs. Blaine and Kurt decided to have a place in LA years ago because Blaine was there so often, and this meant they wouldn't have to spend on accommodation. But it also meant that the twins would have to share a room while they were there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had never been the biggest fan of Los Angeles. It was warm all the time, and he wasn't a beach fan. He and Blaine had discussed moving there years ago, but Jayden was in school and Kurt didn't really want him transferring. This trip wasn't much different. It was warm, stuffy, Kurt was constantly stressing about sunscreen and they had two six year olds to watch. The first night there, they were all settling in and adjusting to the three hour time difference. The next day, Kurt had to go to a wedding dress fitting with Mercedes and Rachel, who had arrived that morning with Finn and their kids. Blaine had taken Jayden, Elliot, Addison, Finn (who had surprisingly never really seen LA besides one awards show, and they were on a plane again the next morning. Rachel mainly went to LA by herself because someone had to stay back with the kids), Fanny and Chris sight-seeing.

"Blaine really likes it here, doesn't he?" Rachel asked, while Mercedes was trying on her dress.

"He does," Kurt answered. "But he also loves New York."

"I am not a huge fan of LA," Rachel responded. "I try and go as close to broad way as I possibly can. And I don't like driving."

"I love New York too," Kurt answered. "It is way too warm here."

Kurt and Rachel's eyes suddenly directed to Mercedes in her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Thank you," Mercedes answered. "And you Kurt?"

"Amazing," Kurt responded. "Sam is not going to be able to take his eyes off you. I knew I brought the right dress with me."

"Thank you for the hook up again," Mercedes answered. "I have been searching for months and-"

"It is not problem," Kurt stopped her mid-sentence. "Anything for my best friend."

Kurt spent the afternoon with Rachel and Mercedes and met Blaine and the kids back at the apartment. The next morning, was a rush. Kurt had to calm down Elliot and Addison and tell them that they had to be holding an adults hand the entire time (whether that is him, Blaine, Rachel or Finn). They spent the entire day there, and did as much walking; going on rides, and seeing castles and princesses as they possibly could in a day. They did so much walking, that the twins pretty much fell asleep the second their heads hit the pillow.

For the next couple of days, Blaine did mainly touristy things with the kids while Kurt was helping Mercedes put together the final touches of her wedding. They hadn't spent this much time together since high school, and Kurt was actually enjoying it. Mercedes wedding was on a Sunday, and they were flying home the next day, so their tour of UCLA could be on the Friday.

"Wow," Jayden commented as Blaine pulled up in front of the school. He had come with Kurt, and Finn had taken the twins. "This place looks amazing."

"It looks like most of the colleges in New York." Kurt said quietly.

That was what Kurt was like most of the tour. Making comments about the school, saying that the ones back home were just as good. After the tour finished, Jayden asked if he could speak to Kurt alone – almost in the way a teacher would.

"Are you okay dad?" Jayden asked as they took a seat.

"I'm fine," Kurt commented. "Are you sure you want to come here?"

"I don't know," Jayden responded. "But I don't want to rule it out completely because my dad doesn't want me on the other side of the country."

"What?" Kurt looked at him. "Where did you get that from?"

"I've lived with you for almost 17 years," Jayden laughed. "I know how you work dad."

"It's not that I don't want you to come here," Kurt smiled. "If this is what will make you happy, then I will learn to cope with it. It's that I am going to miss you, a lot."

"I'll miss you too," Jayden answered. "And Blaine, Elliot and Addison."

Jayden hugged his father before they went back to the car. Mercedes wedding was as Kurt expected – beautiful. Everyone in the audience cheered as the couple, who had been dating for 18 years_ finally _became husband and wife.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. The next chapter will be in Blaine's perspective, as it is going to be their 10 year wedding anniversary.**


	5. Chapter 5

After they got back from LA, everyone was soon busy and their life went back to hectic as usual. Jayden was in his senior year, and Kurt was wondering what schools he had applied to one night.

"Dad," Jayden stopped him. "You always said honesty is the best policy, right?"

"Yes," Kurt looked at him. "That's true."

"I don't think I am going to apply for college at all." Jayden answered as Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Please don't tell me Isabella is pregnant?" Kurt breathed in. "I am not ready to be a grandfather."

"She isn't pregnant," Jayden laughed. "I just don't think college is for me."

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "You're smart, Jayden. You can get into a good school."

"I don't want to get into a good school," Jayden showed Kurt something he had found. "I love cooking. I want to get an apprenticeship."

"You can still go to college," Kurt looked at him. "Don't give up on it, Jayden."

"I _don't _want to go to college," Jayden answered. "It would be a complete waste of time for me. You never went."

"I didn't go for different reasons," Kurt answered. "I couldn't go."

"Because you had me," Jayden answered. "I don't see what the difference is. I'll just be wasting time and money there."

"Please don't do something you'll regret." Kurt looked at the boy.

"I won't be," Jayden answered. "I'll be doing something that I love. Like you and fashion."

Kurt left the conversation at that. He wanted Jayden to go to college, but he also knew that Jayden loved cooking. He had since he was little and would ask Kurt to help out in the kitchen. Plus, it was their anniversary night, and Blaine had organised for them to stay at a hotel, without any kids.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, as Kurt snapped out of his daze.

"Has Jayden told you his plan for next year?" Kurt asked.

"That he wants to get an apprenticeship?" Blaine responded as Kurt nodded. "I just, I don't want him to make mistakes."

"I think that this is best thing for him," Blaine responded. "Just hear me out. If he gets an apprenticeship, he will be working with a chef, and learn skills that he can take with him when he opens up his own restaurant."

"I don't want him hanging his dreams on this, though," Kurt answered. "What if it doesn't happen?"

"How many people told you the same thing about fashion?" Blaine asked.

"I guess," Kurt answered. "If he is passionate about it."

"Exactly," Blaine answered. "I think he'll be fine."

"I really hope so," Kurt responded. "Now, let's get back to our night."

The following year, on a warm April day, Jayden came home from school, almost screaming. He stopped at Kurt and Blaine who took one look at him.

"You got an apprenticeship?" Kurt asked, happy for the boy.

"I did," Jayden answered. "But, it is in Chicago, where Isabella got into college."

"Chicago?" Kurt answered. "That's like three hours away."

"Kurt," Blaine looked at him. "Were happy for him, right?"

"Of course we are." Kurt responded.

The last few months of having Jayden around went fast. Kurt couldn't believe it when he was saying goodbye to him at the airport.

"See you dad," Jayden answered. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Kurt responded, pulling the boy into a hug.

"See you." Blaine smiled, as Jayden also hugged him before he looked to the twins.

"Bye JD," Addison began. "I'll miss you too."

"Yeah," Elliot added. "Will you be back to play games with me?"

"Would I miss beating you in Super Mario Brothers?" Jayden smirked as he pulled the small boy into a hug. "Be good for daddy and Papa you two."

Kurt watched Jayden walk off, and he couldn't believe how fast the boy had grown. He could still remember when he was in diapers and Blaine wasn't even around yet. But deep down, Kurt knew that he had done the best he could – and he just had to let the boy go out in the world.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for your alerts and reviews. So, I know I said that I would write their anniversary in Blaine's perspective, but I changed my mind. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and there are plenty more to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine had gone to LA to finish recording his new album, and Kurt had placed the twins in front of the TV when the woke up, telling them not to disturb him while he was making a very important call. He had finished the call and saw Elliot's figure in the doorway.

"El," Kurt said. "Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you daddy," He looked like he had been crying. "But is something wrong with Papa? The TV said he was in an accident."

"What?" Kurt raced out to the living room, and Addison was crying. "Addi, what happened?"

The news reel came up again on the next channel and Kurt could hear the words ringing in his ears. _"Pop singer Blaine Hummel-Anderson has been rushed to hospital after a fire started in the studio where he was recording. No news has been reported yet, as to what has happened, or how."_

"Holy crap," Kurt said as he turned off the TV. That was when his phone began ringing and he saw it was Rachel. "You two, can you pack your bag for Aunt Rachel's."

"Okay," The twins said walking straight to their bedrooms. Addison stopped for a moment, with red eyes and looked at Kurt. "Is Papa going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine sweetie." Kurt lied. Kurt didn't know what was happening, or anything more than the kids did. It was what his dad always said when his mother was sick, but Kurt couldn't tell them. He drove them to Rachel's and she told the kids to watch a movie.

"Has anyone called you?" Rachel asked. "Andrea?"

"No one," Kurt breathed in. "Blaine's phone is going through to message bank, and so is Andrea's."

After Blaine got his record contract, he got his manager _Andrea. _Rachel heard the word 'manager' and begged Blaine to make a recommendation. Andrea liked her determination and took Rachel on board as well.

"That's Andrea," Kurt looked at this phone, before picking it up. "Please tell me he's alive."

"He's alive," Andrea said bleakly. "But is there any way you can come out here. As his next of kin, the hospital needs to talk to you."

"Sure," Kurt said. "I'll be on the next possible flight."

Kurt called the airline company and was able to get a flight, if he could make it to the airport in an hour. He quickly said goodbye to the twins and arrived at the hospital in a heap late that afternoon. He didn't even think about luggage, that's how pre-occupied he was. The nurse let Kurt quickly see him, after she was the emotional mess that Kurt was and when he got to the room, Blaine smiled.

"Oh my god," Kurt ran over to him. "What happened to you?"

"Are the twins okay?" Blaine asked, and Kurt could tell he was heavily medicated.

"They saw a news thing on the TV," Kurt breathed in. "They are pretty shaken up. What happened to you, Blaine?"

"I don't know," Blaine began drowsily. "I was recording and then we smelt fire and the next moment I was here. Now they're saying something about surgery. Where are the twins?"

"With Rachel and Finn," Kurt answered. "They're fine Blaine. She'll steer them away from TV. Surgery, why?"

"My eye is severely bruised," Blaine said nervously. "Or that's what they tell me."

"I'm staying here till then." Kurt answered.

"No," Blaine said shutting his eyes. "Go back home. The twins need you."

Blaine fell asleep holding Kurt's hand before he went to Blaine's apartment and called his dad and Carole (who had called him at least 10 times), Rachel, Cooper and lastly Blaine's parents. The surgery happened in the next two days and eventually Blaine was back at the LA apartment on strict bed rest. Cooper and his wife came to visit once, and Mercedes came around, as did Santana (who provided a mountain of gay pirate jokes) and Brittany. Two weeks later, after the longest either of them had spent away from kids, they went back home. Blaine still had his eye patch, but he was in much better shape.

"Papa!" Elliot basically bowled Blaine over. "You're like a pirate."

"Looks good." Finn laughed as Blaine laughed at him.

"Papa," Addison pulled him into a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you all too," Blaine smiled. "I'll be more careful next time."

"You better be," Kurt warned. "Hey, we can watch Pirates of the Caribbean tonight."

"Yay." The twins chimed in.

"Haha," Blaine said sarcastically. "You are so funny."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else including Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**A/N: Thank you for all your alerts and reviews. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter (I've had it in my mind for a while).**


	7. Chapter 7

There were certain days in Kurt's life that he would never forget. The day that his mother died, the day he told his dad he was gay, the day his life was threatened, the day Emma told him she was pregnant, the day Jayden was born, the day he met Blaine, his wedding day, the day they found out that a person wanted to be a surrogate, the day the twins were born. Now, he would add another to this list – the day he found out his dad had terminal cancer.

Kurt's heart dropped when he heard the word. The rest of the conversation was a blur, as Kurt could feel his eyes welling up. Burt and Carole had come down from Lima while he was still okay to travel, so that he could tell Kurt and Finn in person.

"Is there anything we can do?" Finn managed to say.

Blaine had grabbed onto Kurt's hand, and Rachel was sobbing quietly into Finn's shoulder. Burt had been like the father Blaine never had, and Rachel always adored him.

"Nothing," Burt looked at them. "I don't want you guys doing anything. I just - I felt like you deserve to hear this person, and I want to get every last chance to see you guys and the kids."

_The kids. _Kurt heart sunk. This was the last thing he wanted to tell them. The twins, now 11, and Jayden, adored Burt. None of the adults were hungry for dinner that was served an hour later. That night, after everyone had gone, Kurt finally began crying.

"Shhh," Blaine whispered soothingly into Kurt's ear. "It'll be okay."

Blaine didn't know what he was supposed to do. He had never lost anyone remotely close to him before. He just let Kurt cry into his shoulder, and he turned his head to two eleven year olds standing in the door.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked. "We heard you crying."

Kurt said that he had to call Jayden, who was in Chicago, still working in a restaurant as a cook. Blaine sat the eleven year olds on their bed, and decided to tell them the truth.

"Did they say how long he had?" Elliot asked, as Addison began crying.

"The doctors have estimated some time before the new year." Blaine said truthfully.

"Maybe we should do something special for thanks giving?" Elliot asked.

"That does sound like a good idea," Blaine said. "But we'll see if everyone is up to it."

After the news had processed, Blaine brought up the idea of a special thanks giving for Burt. Something small with the family, just what he would like. Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Carole all liked it. November came faster than anyone expected. Burt was still hanging on, but very sick. The entire family had gone to Ohio for the holiday, including Jayden who drove down from Chicago. The spent the day eating, and watching Football. It was simple, but it was the first time Burt looked genuinely happy in a long time.

Two weeks passed before Kurt and Blaine got the call that he passed away in his sleep. The entire week, Kurt managed to keep himself together. He organised a small service for his dad, and Jayden had been asked to speak on behalf of all five grandchildren. This wasn't because he was the only one _genetically _related to Burt, but because he had known him the longest and had asked Kurt to do the speech.

"Grandpa," Jayden said as he looked at the picture of Burt. "He was amazing. Not just because he made me a _Buckeye _fan, or because he taught me how to play football, or tie my shoes. I remember he took me to the playground once, and a kid pushed me over, so Grandpa walked over to the mother and told her off for letting her son push me around. He was one of those kind of guys, get on his bad side, and you were in for it. But if you were on his good side, he was the kindest, most caring person."

Kurt could see the tears in the boy's eyes, as he finished the speech, and Kurt made his way to the lectern. He looked at his speech, and then the photo of Burt and he closed his eyes before beginning.

"I was so lucky to have a dad like mine." Kurt said as he started to tear up, as the speech was coming to a close. The words on the paper started blurring and the next thing he remembered, Blaine had his arm around Kurt, and finished the speech for him.

The rest of the day was a blur to Kurt. A blur of people coming up to him and offering their condolences, and Kurt hanging to Blaine's arm for safety. If any time in his life, he was glad to Blaine today. Kurt knew it was going to be a long road, he had been there before, but this time, he felt like eventually it would be okay.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for all your alerts and reviews. Okay, so I am so sorry for such a depressing chapter! The next one will be a bit better. Also, how about the new of Dean Geyer on Glee? Yay! I remember him from his idol days (inner Australian coming out here) and I think he will be good on the show.**

**ANDDD..That opening ceremony today! I like anything with JK Rowling, Lord Voldemort and Mr Bean (Rowan Atkinson). **


	8. Chapter 8

It was scary to Kurt how many years had passed. He was now in his mid-forties, and the twins were sixteen and well into high school. Kurt could still remember when they were babies, and he and Blaine could hardly distinguish between them when they had their clothes on. Now, they were completely different. Addison was much like her Aunt Rachel. She had inherited a great voice, Kurt could only suppose from Blaine, and with Rachel's insistence, and private tutoring, wanted to become a star. Elliot was quiet. He was intelligent, loved reading and very shy. Kurt was at the mall, getting some last minute things for his and Blaine's 20 year anniversary that weekend, which was going to be a renewal of their vowels, and he caught a sight he wasn't expecting. His sixteen year old boy, who had claimed he was studying in the library, was here, with a male friend.

"Hi," Kurt smiled as Elliot came home a couple of hour later. "How was the mall?"

"The library," Elliot corrected him. "I was at the library dad."

"Who's the boy?" Kurt asked, ignoring the 16 year olds response, as Blaine walked into the room.

"How did you know?" Elliot asked. "He's um, he's just a friend."

"A friend you were holding hands with," Blaine answered. "Your dad said you were holding his hand."

Elliot was stumbling with his words, and Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him.

"You can tell us you like a boy?" Kurt answered. "We are gay, remember?"

"Well you guessed it," Elliot answered quietly. "He and I have been dating a couple months."

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Elliot looked to the floor. "I guess it's not something I am comfortable screaming from the roof-tops yet."

That was something that both men could understand. Later that afternoon, the doorbell rang, and Jayden entered with Emily, the girl he had been dating for just over two years. Kurt pulled the 26 year old into a hug, and his eyes dropped to the ring on the girl's finger.

"Engaged?" He looked at them.

"Yeah," Emily said before Jayden could respond. "But it's only been a couple of days."

"Congratulations." Kurt smiled.

"Congratulations, what?" Blaine came to the door with the two sixteen year olds.

"Were getting married." Jayden responded.

After another round of congratulations, Kurt helped the two of them settle into Jayden's old bedroom. There was a part of him that was glad everyone was under the same room for the next couple of days. It was something that hadn't been the case for a while, and Kurt missed it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for your alerts and reviews. Who else saw the 'Klaine Box Scene'? There are no words, none at all to describe how amazing it was! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Kurt and Blaine had decided to write their own vowels for their wedding day. 25 year old Blaine Anderson; turned to get what he had written from his best man, and his older brother. _

"_Kurt Hummel," Blaine smiled. "You were the best person to ever walk into the ice cream shop. I never told you this, but on the day that you came in, I couldn't stop staring at you, and Nick kept on telling me to talk to you. I was so nervous."_

_Blaine looked out to the crowd and saw his best friend smile at him._

"_But after that first date," Blaine continued. "I realised how great you were, and as time went on, I realised, you weren't just great; you were amazing. So, standing here today, I am so glad that it is you I am going to wake up next to, every single day. You are Jayden, you're the most important people to me, and I am so happy that I get to start my life with you. "_

"_Blaine," Kurt had tears in his eyes. Finn offered him the vowels he had written, but Kurt rejected them politely. "After I had Jayden, I didn't know if I would ever get the chance to be in love. Being 19 and a single dad, is a whole load of baggage for someone else to take, and you took it without blinking. You were the ice cream guy who made our lives so much better, and I cannot wait for the rest of our lives together."_

"_You ready to become my husband." Blaine whispered, as everyone's eyes were on them._

"_I have never been more ready for anything in my life." Kurt whispered._

_Blaine pulled Kurt into him, and they sunk into a kiss. Everyone in the audience was cheering them loudly, but all Kurt could see was Blaine. His husband – even saying the words gave him the chills._

Kurt Hummel looked into the eyes of Blaine Anderson 20 years later. He still had the same gaze that he did 20 years ago.

"These last 20 years," Kurt looked at the shorter man. "They have been the best years of my life. We have three beautiful children – Jayden, Elliot and Addison, and to this day, I still cannot believe that all this has happened to me. I am so grateful, that through everything, I have found the one person that I can spend the rest of my life with."

Kurt and Blaine kissed as everyone who could make it, cheered. That night, Kurt caught Jayden looking at a picture of him and Kurt when Jayden was just a baby.

"You look so depressed," The blonde boy said. "I have no idea what I would have done if I were in your shoes."

"I didn't know what I was doing," Kurt commented. "Those first couple of years before Blaine came, I was so scared, and it wasn't funny."

"That's why I admire you," Jayden answered. "You could have just told Emma to give me up for adoption, but you took me all by yourself."

Jayden met Emma one time when he was a teenager, and she had come to New York for work. Jayden didn't really want to see her, but Kurt thought it would be good for him to at least know what his birth mother looked like.

"Like I could do that," Kurt looked at the picture. "It was difficult, but I don't regret one day of it."

"Lucky you found Blaine then." Jayden smiled.

"I was very lucky." Kurt answered, as Jayden put the picture down.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for your alerts and reviews. I appreciate them so much. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Be good Addi," Kurt said in between his tears. "Don't do anything stupid, okay."

"Okay dad." Addison, who was at the airport headed for college in LA in hope to one dad be a recording artist like Blaine, hugged her father. She had changed a lot in the last few years. Addison was almost a perfect mix between Blaine and Jess. She had dark brown curls, which she straightened, Jess' brown eyes and Blaine's small stature.

"See you." Blaine hugged the girl, as she began tearing.

"Bye El." She smiled at the boy who was, besides the fact Elliot didn't have his curls, a spitting image of Blaine.

"See you." Elliot answered.

After Addison's emotional farewell, Kurt and Blaine went with Elliot to the train station so he could get his train to Harvard. Of the three kids, Elliot was the only one who got into an IV league school. It was something both men were proud about.

"I never asked," Kurt said in the car. "Why are you doing law, Elliot?"

"I find it interesting," The boy answered. "And I'd like to see marriage equality in all 50 states one day. I figure, if I become a lawyer, maybe I can do my part in trying to make that happen."

Kurt took one look at Blaine who seemed impressed. Elliot had been 'out of the closet' for almost a year now, and he and his boyfriend, had decided to try a long distance relationship.

* * *

"She is adorable." Kurt smiled at the small bundle almost a year later.

Jayden, who was 29 and his wife, just had their first child, and Kurt and Blaine had come to visit them in Chicago.

"I think she looks like you Kurt." Jayden's wife looked at the man in his late forties.

"She does." Blaine answered, playing the small girls fingers.

* * *

"Papa," Addison was basically screaming on the phone. "Can you get daddy, and put the phone on speaker!"

"Okay," Blaine said, as he gestured Kurt into the room. "What is it?"

"I got my first acting part!" She basically yelled.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"You know the West Side Story revival I was talking about," She said excitedly. "I auditioned and I got Maria!"

"Congratulations," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. "We are very proud of you."

The revival begun in New York, so Kurt and Blaine went with Rachel and Finn to see it. Addison was just as good as everyone had hoped, and Kurt personally thought she could almost be a better Maria than Rachel.

* * *

"Hey," Addison said quietly as Kurt and Blaine, almost reaching sixty years old, entered the room. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Addison had been told that she was going to have a girl, and had been planning accordingly. When she handed Blaine the small bundle in a traditional blue blanket, he was confused.

"It is a boy," She helped his confusion. "The doctor got it all wrong."

"Oh," Blaine answered. "Well he is very handsome."

"Do you want to hear his name?" Addison looked at her fiancé, who smiled back at her.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine," Addison answered. "We didn't have a boy's name picked out, so we named him after someone we love."

"He looks like a Blaine," Kurt commented as Blaine handed him the bundle. "He really does."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine knew Elliot was the busiest of all three kids, after making partner in his law firm. The man and his high school boyfriend had a small ceremony a year prior, and were trying to adopt a child. This was something Kurt and Blaine knew very well. Like their relationship did, Elliot and his husband were having fights. When they finally got their eight week old, Kurt and Blaine went to visit them.

"This is Maya." Elliot answered.

"Maya," Kurt responded. "A pretty name."

* * *

Kurt was in his seventies and looking at the mantle in their house. He smiled as he looked at all the photos. Jayden when he was a baby, the twins, all their children's weddings, and their grandchildren. Kurt still couldn't believe that all this happened to him. That he was lucky enough to have the family that he dreamed of.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything related to it.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. This is my final chapter for this story, and I have enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
